


Can you see the Baltic sea?

by tuomatou_P



Category: DmC5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomatou_P/pseuds/tuomatou_P
Summary: 在波罗的海岸边发生的几乎不可能发生的小故事。
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Can you see the Baltic sea?

**Author's Note:**

> *拖了很久的通关有感。  
> *女主是尼禄夫妇的朋友，普通人，作家。  
> *非常我流，恋爱要素稀薄。

我觉得没有必要去思考V是怎么知道我订的旅馆的电话的，他们恶魔猎人总是有很多 神奇的方法，就算有一天他告诉我他能读心我也不会太惊讶。  
“我昨晚梦到你了。”我说。  
他轻笑了一声：“真的？”  
“当然。”我也弯了弯嘴角。  
那是个和我现在所处的地方相关的梦。  
在波罗的海北部的海湾，海鸟站在夏末的寒风中互相梳理羽毛。乱石上铺着青苔，有一点深绿色浸泡在幽蓝的海水里，揉碎在远处粼粼波光之中，又和泛蓝的天空相得益彰。有两三个人下到海滩上翻动石头，一边谈笑一边漫不经心地寻找被海浪裹挟而来的琥珀，走着走着又突然互相央着对方给自己拍照。  
放下电话时坐前台的小哥对着我笑：“男朋友？”  
我愣住，下意识想摇头，但最后还是回了一个笑容，算是默认。  
“对了。”我在自己可怜的语言库里搜刮了一下，比划着说，“如果他再打过来，麻烦告诉我，电话费我结账时另付。”  
我拽开小旅馆厚重的门时还在默默感激这位服务人员没有追问下去。听说有很多有钱人热衷于去地中海晒太阳，号称在慵懒的假期中暂时摆脱俗务，让温暖的恩赐舒张他们的每一个毛孔，让新鲜打捞的海产刺激他们的舌尖和味蕾。我不知道有没有穷人和我一样，执意要丢下手机跑到北国的海边吹冷风，捏着一张纸质地图在语言不通的老城里胡乱转悠。  
正是下午的时候，咖啡馆里挤满了人，临窗坐着的姑娘眉头紧锁，在键盘上运手如风。往常我看到这场景一定羞愧万分，不过此时想起我出走前一天发给编辑的存稿，我心里不仅没有不安，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸，乐得我心安理得地站在原地把咖啡馆地菜单读了两遍。往前走是家书店，外墙上恶劣地描着好几个老头，大概是此地那几位有名的文豪。这栋老建筑二楼往上在维修，绿色的网将整栋楼兜头罩起来，文豪们在绿纱掩映之间还颇有几分苦中作乐、傲然挺立的意思。  
我揣着手站在原地，突然想知道这里卖不卖诗集。想象了一下V抱着异国语言写就的书，一句酸诗也念不出来的样子，我毅然决然地握住了书店的门把手。  
我第一次见到V是在尼禄家。  
那天姬莉叶带着孩子们去参加学校的活动，剩下我们几个人在午餐时间大眼瞪小眼。本来我在安逸地听着格里芬和妮可演奏绝妙的二重奏，但是尼禄的耐心显然不太够用。眼看他就要旋风似的冲进厨房，用“ass”组出一串优雅的词汇，我决定性地先他一步捞过了围裙，宣告了今日厨娘的诞生。  
裹着酱汁的烩饭端上桌时每个人都已经饿得前胸贴后背，一时间只听得见一片咀嚼之声。我悄悄把焦掉的一小块鸡蛋划拉进自己的盘子里，嚼了几下觉得实在难以入口，四下环顾众人都在埋首苦吃，又只好囫囵咽下去。V就在这时候莫名其妙地笑了一声，然后立即被一勺烩饭烫了嘴，像小猫似的把半截舌头吐出来，好不茫然，而另一边尼禄和妮可已经刮干净了最后一口，纷纷把视线转向我的这一份。  
这家店的书架就很像Fortuna的风格。我那旅游手册上学来的几句话在旅店还能凑合用，在装满文字的地方就不适合再拿出来卖弄了，此时明智的办法也许是请店员来帮忙，但我进门时就已经注意到了柜台边上的暖炉，实在不好意思打扰人家暖融融地听奥列路却埃讲故事。  
幸而精装的诗集往往配着插图，我就着这些丰富的色彩也能大约推测出作者的心思，或者说至少是出版社认为作者有的心思。  
我看过“那本”诗集上的插画。那本书由维吉尔抛下给V，又由V还给维吉尔，最后被留给尼禄。尼禄把它收在柜子里，有一次本来想拿出来给V，却被拒绝了。  
“那是维吉尔给你的礼物。”他说，“还是由你收好吧。”  
他的手指带着点眷恋从那些有些模糊的、色彩温暖的插画上划过，和维吉尔共享的记忆一定也在此刻微颤着共鸣，但他却轻声吟诵：“我没有名字，不过才两天大。”  
“我不过是我失去一切的前身留下的阴影。”  
我那时还不明白他在说什么。  
“他们还会回来吗？”尼禄沉默了一会儿，突然问。  
“我不知道，尼禄。”V合上书，把它放回柜子，“我们都无法预测下一秒会发生的事。”  
“那你呢，你还会离开吗？”  
“这又有谁知道呢？”格里芬突然张开翅膀，说教似的开口，“所以说，少用你那可怜的脑子瞎想，小子。”  
它马上挨了一发蓝拳，疼得龇牙咧嘴，很不痛快地往V身体里一钻。  
姬莉叶半是不赞成半是担忧地看了尼禄一眼，又用很得体的语气问我是否需要添茶。大家都递出了茶杯，于是每个人的手心又有了一点热量，沉甸甸地在空气里扩散。  
天色很快暗下来，有一群大学生在桥边摆开乐器。我和他们隔着两条车道，也和行人一起驻足观望，奈何他们只是自得其乐地拨一拨吉他弦，迟迟没有开始演奏的意思，人群就很快地散开了。我转回去看我这一侧的河面，因为刚过去的庆典而来的船只还浮在水面上，并不急着走开，此刻都伴着暗下去的天光和灰色的流水逐渐融为一体。有游客兴致勃勃地在岸边地夜总会门口合影，稍远一些的地方，商业街打开了灯，使红色的砖墙披上了有点暧昧的暖黄色。  
“人间的幸福是不会长久地停留在同一个地方的。”某个早晨我用柔软的毛巾把V湿漉漉的头发整个包起来，然后隔着毛巾亲吻他的额头。他温顺地倚在我身边，手上还一把一把顺着暗影的毛，任由我拿大学通识课上学来的东西糊弄他。  
“所以啊。不论是星星还是尘埃，不论是婴孩还是老者，都有被爱的机会。”我替他把头发揉至半干，又起身去拿吹风机，“V，我祝福你。祝愿人间的幸福落到你的身上，不保证长久，但会让你感觉到灯火缱绻，感觉到被踏实地爱着。”  
吹风机轰鸣起来，我模模糊糊听到他好像说了什么，就又关了机器去问。V抿着嘴勾唇，转过来，用食指从我的耳垂到下颌描出一条短线，回答：“没什么。”  
暗影从他的怀里跳下地，慢吞吞地挪到我的脚边，打了个哈欠。  
天完全黑了。我走到公交站，又不知道哪一路车，索性站在原地等下一个坐车的人来问。有个人高马大的年轻人踩着滑板从我面前过去，带起一股寒风，左摇右摆，好不潇洒，来往的行人却习以为常的样子。人们认为过大的喜讯和突然的灾难都很愚蠢，他们也许是对的，但快乐和悲伤从来就不会因此而停止。下一次人们还是会说：“这太荒谬了，怎么会这样呢？”  
就说刚才那辆公交车上坐着的售票员吧。她低着头，对面是每天一样的乘客，身后是每天一样的街景。我千里迢迢到她的故乡的街头游荡，但她也许乐意去我的公寓楼里挤一晚，去感受江南带着水汽的熏风。当然，等她安排孩子睡下，自己也躺在丈夫身边时，也许又会觉得这样一天天的生活才是正确的，安稳的，至于远方，又何必呢。  
这么一想，我又为自己认识了一群恶魔猎人感到一点点愉快，毕竟不是谁都见识过能长到比大气层还高的树，也不是谁都看到过上一秒和和气气和你说话的人下一秒就龇出一口獠牙。经历过一系列乱七八糟的事情之后，我很少觉得有什么突发事件愚蠢，倒是经常感到诸事无趣，也就逐渐能做出溜到语言不通的极北这种打算。  
公交车摇摇晃晃，这辆车的售票员相当热情，不介意我破碎的语法，有一搭没一搭地和我聊天。这边的路灯总是不太亮，我想起梦里那浓稠的海水，一浪接着一浪，让人觉得彻骨的冷。但实际上我现在安安稳稳地坐在座位上，车内灯光刺眼，售票员正在和我发展良好关系，乘客们抱着自己的包，小孩子好奇地望望窗外，再望望我。  
有人说失重感能让人从噩梦中醒来。但是如果你在梦里跃入海水，水层层托着你，你只是不停下坠，却永远不会惊醒。我看到V坐在倒塌的建筑物上，侧过脸凝视我。黑色的眸子，惨白的、布满裂纹的脸，还有从锁骨蔓延而上的黑纹。但他仍然美丽。当他的双唇微微分开时，失色的舌头抵住上颚，肌肉牵动喉骨，仍然让人觉得美丽。  
“被赋予了某种特定的角色而活在这世上，是否荒谬至极？*”他问我。  
我想说话，声音却穿不过水面，连一点气泡都不曾带起。  
他起身，瘦削的影子像一只被捕获的黑鸟*，和那些海鸥一起跳过乱石，分享黑色的呼吸，又在夜晚来临时谦卑地流血，以至于荆冠都变得泥泞不堪。  
我走回旅馆时下雨了。推开厚重的大门，枝形吊灯光芒四射，一队游客正在办理入住，我从他们身后挤过去，差点踢翻了一个行李箱。  
上了楼，看见饮水机旁边聚了一群人，我才想起来餐厅就在我住的这一层，后知后觉地感到腹内空空，就慢腾腾地踏进餐厅。  
现在已经不早了，服务生正在收拾残局，我点了一份当地特色，找了张干净的桌子坐下来。邻座是个胖胖的男人，从他喝酒的姿态和说话的语气，我推测他来自爱尔兰或者英国。后面则是一个三口之家，操着有点含糊的口音，做母亲的正在劝孩子把蔬菜汤喝完。和气的服务生从餐柜里为我拿来刀叉，又端来一小块面包。  
木质的桌椅，暖色的墙纸，点缀其间的塑料假花和并不过分明亮的灯光。  
餐食被端上来，是两段香肠、烤过的蔬菜、一团酸白菜和一碟酱汁。大嚼几口之后，肉和菜的多汁香味终于抚慰了我的心灵，我开始为自己长达一整天的多愁善感感到可笑。  
再过两天就回去吧，手机肯定被消息塞满了。  
我开始思索V和尼禄还有多久能结束这一单，我几时几点回家算是个惊喜，或者惊吓。  
正计划着，餐厅的门突然被推开，下午坐在前台的小哥闯进来，但并不像是下班之后来找服务生聊天。我突然意识到什么，于是站起身来。  
这下他也看到了我，笑眯眯地往旁边挪了一步。  
我这才看见前台小哥的身后、餐厅的地毯前，站着V。  
那确实是V。走廊的灯已经关了，他拄着那标志性的手杖站着，前面是餐厅的光，后面是走廊的暗，穿着不知道从哪里搞来的一件黑色厚外套，但还是有点发抖。我肯定笑了，周围的人也都不明所以或者明所以地笑起来，V也笑了一下，用修长地手指撩了一下头发。  
我想起朋友们都喜欢称他为“小诗人”，这个称呼放在这里倒是贴切得可爱。但先冲上我脑子的不是慵懒的云霞，不是清晨的耳鬓厮磨，也不是被点燃的本无法燃烧的东西。*  
透过泪眼朦胧我看到他向我走来，这一刻我允许自己将软弱放在坚强之前，就像阅读诗集，在痛苦之中、之后和周围揭示本质性的和平。

END

*《异度侵入》第一集的副标题，在网友翻译上做了删改。  
*本句改自格奥尔格·特拉克尔《被捕获的黑鸟之歌》  
*改自德拉格·德拉戈耶洛维奇《唤醒、激动、旋转》  
（另：全文最后一句部分灵感来自《千面英雄》原文说的是神话，不过我觉得在读诗上也适用）

写这篇真的用尽了我在诗歌方面的储备。其实我唯一完整读过的诗集是《恶之花》，但是在这篇文里面塞不进去，只好作罢。这篇真的恋爱要素稀薄，而且我磨蹭了好几天，好佩服能流畅写出万字的太太，实在是太了不起了。  
顺便键鼠玩家真的好难，红刀蓝拳都随缘（我不会承认是我技术太差）


End file.
